


Brandy Manhattan

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has only one thing on his mind these days and that’s to make his son feel more loved then he is. But Jo notices something about Henry and Abe and wants to find out more.</p><p>Do you believe they cancelled this wonderful program on 05-06-2015?  Everyone write to ABC and tell them how much you hate them.  Jerks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy Manhattan

Brandy Manhatten  
By PattRose  
Summary: Henry has only one thing on his mind these days and that’s to make his son feel more loved then he is. But Jo notices something about Henry and Abe and wants to find out more.  
Author Note: I’m guessing at Abe’s age. I think he would be about 70 to have been an infant found during the holocaust. 

 

Henry was doing paperwork in his office and thinking. Abe’s birthday was coming up and he wanted to do something really special for him. It wasn’t every day that your son turned 70. Henry hated to even consider adding up the years he had been around. He didn’t want to be reminded of it. 

Abe was so special to Henry and everyone including Abe knew this, but Henry wanted to do something perfect. He had bought him a bracelet and engraved it. He even thought of something simple to say. As he sat there thinking, in walked Jo Martinez, smiling at such a serious looking Henry. 

“Henry, what in the world has you so serious?”

“Abe’s birthday is coming up and I wish to do something special for him. Do you have any suggestions?”

Jo smiled. “I think dinner at the station, in one of the conference rooms would be good. You could get Liebman’s Kosher Delicatessen and Catering to do the affair. Abe would love it and then you don’t have to do so much work. What do you think?”

“Do you think that Lt. Reece would mind? I would have to okay it with her first,” Henry said. 

“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled that you asked her first before you did it. We all seem to think we’re the bosses and forget who is sometimes.”

They both laughed at that. 

“Would you like to help me plan the meal, Jo?”

“What are you getting him for a gift? And yes, I would love to help you plan the meal.”

“I ordered a beautiful men’s bracelet at Tiffany’s. It’s one of those very fashionable I.D. bracelets. It’s very simple, but yet still somewhat elegant. It says Abe on the front and of course I engraved something on the back.”

“Oh, he’ll love that. I think it’s fantastic that you’re such close friends.”

“Of course we’re close, Jo, he’s my…” Henry stopped himself before he sounded insane. I mean what would people say if he told them Abe was his son?

“Your what?”

“My dearest friend…”

Jo looked at him strangely for a moment but decided he was no stranger than he usually was and said, “Now, what about Matzo Ball Soup, roast chicken and corned beef on rye sandwiches for those that don’t feel like soup or chicken?”

“And I could bring some refreshments, right?” Henry asked. 

“Yes, in fact, it would be nice if you brought the makings of one of your brandy drinks. We’re all so taken with them now, that we order them when you’re not with us.”

Both of them laughed softly and Jo said, “Why don’t you invite everyone for tomorrow night?”

“I will. Should I make it a surprise for Abe, or not?”

“No. Tell him, I bet he doesn’t like surprises that much, Henry. I’m going to pick up something at Tiffany’s for him. Something small, but nice. Would you like me to pick your package up while I’m there?” Jo was always so helpful. 

It was Henry’s turn to smile like crazy. “That would be great. I’ve got two cases I’m working on tomorrow. It’s all paid for and everything.” Henry pulled his wallet out and handed the receipt to Jo. “Thank you again, this would help me out a lot. When should I order the food?”

“Let’s go and talk to Lt. Reece and take care of business as soon as that’s settled,” Jo suggested. 

They did just that and before long, Henry was back in his office, doing more paperwork and talking into a recorder for records. 

*

The following day, Jo checked to be sure the food was going to be on schedule and once she was sure that was settled, it was time to shop for Abe. 

When she arrived at Tiffany’s, she picked up Henry’s package first, so she didn’t forget and then found a beautiful scarf for Abe that was pure silk. It just looked like something Abe would love having around his neck. She paid for it and had it wrapped. Henry’s package was in a fancy box, so there was no need for wrapping. Jo caught a taxi and left to go back to the station house. In two hours, everyone would be there. 

Sitting in the back seat of the taxi, she had an urge to see the bracelet that Henry had spoken of. She couldn’t resist the urge. She opened it and saw a gorgeous I.D. Bracelet that said, **Abraham.** Simple, yet elegant, just like Henry had said. She glanced at the back to see what he engraved, knowing that was personal, but also knew that Abe would show it to her anyhow if she asked. On the back, it said, **I will love you forever, Dad.**

Jo hurriedly put it pack in the box and it looked like it had when she got it. _Did they make a mistake on the engraving? What in the world would Henry think about that?_

*

The food arrived, right before Henry and Abe. Henry brought enough alcohol for the entire station, but he promised, he was only using a little of it. 

Everyone started to eat, while Henry made up the drinks. He mixed maraschino cherry juice, actual maraschino cherries, sweet vermouth, brandy and water. He mixed up a large batch and poured each drink into a rocks glass filled with ice. They all started drinking and eating and enjoying themselves like crazy. 

Lucas asked, “What is this drink called, Henry?”

“Brandy Manhattan is the name. Everyone seems to be enjoying it.”

Mike Hanson smiled and said, “My wife thinks you’re a miracle worker getting us all to drink brandy. She’s always liked it. But I would never try it. This is really good, Doc.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Henry answered. 

Jo got the two boxes she had brought and said, “These are for you, Abe. One is from Henry, the other one is from the station.”

Abe beamed with happiness. This had been the best birthday, ever. Starting with the Matzo Ball Soup. It was delicious. He tore into the box with the scarf and put it right on. He thanked everyone and smiled at Jo, especially. Abe knew she had chosen it for him. Then he opened the box from Henry and smiled at Henry as he pulled the bracelet out. He read what it said on the front and the back and teared up. Then he put it on and went and hugged Henry for a long while. 

To say Jo was shocked, was putting it mildly. Why hadn’t Abe said anything to Henry about it? And why was Abe on the verge of tears after he read the back? What was Jo missing?

After the caterers cleaned up and left, everyone else had another drink and then the party was winding down.

Jo walked up to Abe and asked, “Could I see the engraving?”

“Sorry, it’s bad luck. I can’t show anyone. I’m sorry.” Abe walked away smiling and was happier than he had been in a long, long while. 

Jo continued to watch the men as Abe walked over and kissed Henry on the top of the head. Then she heard Abe telling Henry that he was going to leave soon. 

Henry came over and thanked everyone for coming and making it a perfect birthday for Abe. He smiled as he said, “We’ll see you all in the morning unless something happens sooner.”

Henry and Abe walked out the door, laughing and talking with Henry’s arm over Abe’s shoulders. 

Jo knew she was missing something important but for the life of her, she didn’t know what. But she was determined to find out…

The end


End file.
